Differences
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Tsuna contemplates life and the frailty of it as he is reminded of why he stays in the mafia – for his family. Drabble-ish. Set TYL.


**Summary:** Tsuna contemplates life and the frailty of it as he is reminded of why he stays in the mafia – for his family. Drabble-ish. Set TYL.

**Rated:** T (just because! Slightly mature themes…at least I think so…)

**Disclaimer: **I totally own KHR. Totally. But, in my case, KHR doesn't stand for Katekyo Hitman Reborn…but…something else…cuz I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N**: I don't want know what drove me to write this, but it just hit me so suddenly while I was rereading something I had written when the first line had hit me out of the blue and the idea grew on me and I just had to write it-and then the thing just wrote itself. It's a drabble-ish little thing about Tsuna going a little insane (he _is_ a mafia boss, after all!) and fluff with his family.

Beta'd by Ducks R Evil (who is awesome)

As Tsuna gazed at the shivering, crying mess in front of him, he wondered why he even bothered.

Sure at times, being a mafia boss was fun and it was amusing to watch subordinates squirm underneath his gaze and how they would react to his orders which were very un-mafia-boss-like. But couldn't they just _get_ that he was different. He wasn't like the rest of them, and that should have been that. He didn't need to listen to the endless gossip, whispers and chatter about how unlike them he was. How _'benevolent, 'generous' , 'kind', 'strange', 'amateurish', 'stupid', 'foolish', 'good-to-a-fault' _and '_charming' _he was_. _He already knew all of that – after all, _he_ was the one who behaved that way and chose to behave like that. It seemed that every time he did something that seemed to belong in a charity company or something even slightly human, it had to be talked about.

So, as Tsuna clenched and unclenched his gloved fingers at his side, he contemplated for once, just _doing the deed._

To kill the man and be over with it. He would be doing the world a favour, really. No one would particularly care, not after what the criminal – human, no, monster had done. Even if there was someone in the world who had even remotely cared for him, they wouldn't now. Anyone who did would be foolish or just too gullible. No one cared for rapists and murderers. And that was something the quivering _thing _in front of him was both of. He had been wanted for a long time for several rapings and numerous murders. He had finally attracted the attention of the Vongola when he attacked a few of the members of their family, and Tsuna had personally investigated him before tracking him down and incapacitating him. In a way, he was letting out all of his stress. But no doubt, that too would be talked about. That the young Vongola Decimo had finally broken his vow and killed.

Tsuna chuckled grimly. Was being a mafia boss turning him slightly insane? Here he was, contemplating murder and only stopping because he was afraid of the rumours. He wouldn't be caught if he decided to go with it – his family would never let that happen to him. Besides, the police knew better than to attempt to arrest _him._ He knew they expected him to break and dabble in the more serious illegal happenings in the underworld, but so far, the Vongola family had become quite well-known for their strange relationship with the police. It was almost like a love-hate relationship.

The Vongola and police tried to stay out of each other's way aside from the few – scratch that, many property damages and fights in public on the Vongola Guardians' part and they sometimes 'worked together'. In a way, the Vongola was the justice of the underworld and Tsuna could say with pride that they were now truly a 'vigilante group'. At first, the police had been rather suspicious with the old and traditional Vongola family which had went from conventional mafia family to unconventional vigilante group which sometimes interfered with their operations but in the end, they tolerated them for their help with investigations, despite the unorthodox ways it happened. Take subduing criminals by fighting for example. But in a world of the mafia which was filled with darkness and bloodshed, it was hard not to at least be a little mafia-like. He was still very different, though, as he was reminded of so often.

And as he slowly relaxed his slightly cramped fingers, he decided that it was a good thing that he was different for the man that was bowed down in front of him, still begging for mercy. Tsuna looked at him distastefully, and grabbed a pair of spare handcuffs from his trousers pocket and chained the man's hands to a nearby pipe, which was positioned helpfully against the wall in the alleyway where Tsuna and the criminal had had their mini-showdown. Not that it had been much of a showdown. It had been mostly just Tsuna dodging the man's clumsy attempts at attacking him, and Tsuna just staying disinterested and neutral at the insults being thrown his way before quickly jabbing a few spots before the murderer was left on the ground, unable to control his limbs, only barely able to formulate sounds. But from the gruesome noises emitting from the criminal's mouth, Tsuna wondered if he had been mistaken to let him have that small mercy before deeming it unimportant.

What was important, however, was to keep to schedule and he didn't want to be late to one of his meetings. Even though it was a formality at that point, it still had to be attended to maintain the Famiglia alliance to strengthen the Vongola. Reborn would definitely kick his butt if he was late. There was no such thing as mercy with Reborn – in fact, after being released from the curse, it had seemed that he had gotten even stricter, but on rare occasions, he would catch the slight smile of pride or even affection. He pretended not to seem them, of course, because Reborn was the world's strongest hitman like that and would never admit to it. It was in moments like those that he felt glad to have become the person he was, and grateful for everything that had happened in his life. Well…maybe not _everything_.

As Tsuna slipped his gloves into one of the pockets located conveniently in his suit, he spared the blubbering mess of a man a glance before dismissing him and inwardly congratulated himself for putting another criminal behind the bars (in a way). And for not killing him. He had shown great restraint. At least that was what he told himself as he quickly walked out of the dark alleyway and into the sunlight. Once in the sun, he paused for a few seconds to call someone.

The conversation went for a few seconds, only consisting of a curt "It's done," from Tsuna before he ended the call. Someone would inform the police of the problem and that would be that. He preferred to avoid the police and just do the job. It was a bit unsettling to get so close to someone who would usually want to put him behind the bars instead of thanking him for his help. Not that he needed the thanks – he considered it his duty to complete the job and protect in a way that ended up with the tenth generation Vongola family labeled as the 'second coming' of the first generation.

And as Tsuna leaned against the cold brick-wall, waiting for someone to pick him up, he surveyed the chattering crowd in slight boredom. It was approaching the end of summer and it appeared that the general public wanted to get in as many rays as possible and enjoy themselves before summer ended. On a whim, Tsuna drew his sunglasses from his pocket that he had somehow convinced himself to buy, but he barely ever wore them.

He observed the general populace through the darkened shades and his thoughts quickly turned jaded. '_What was the point really, to do what he did?_' No one – aside from the underground – knew what he did for them and even those who did know – the mafia – booed at him for his 'strange behavior'. But quitting was out of the question. '_And,' his_ mind told him, '_he had his family who supported him_.'

Even now he could see them in the crowd, standing out amongst those around them. All of his Guardians were there. It was rare to have them gather, but even stranger to have them all together. It was strange for all of them to gather but it was rare to have all of them together, they were usually separated because of missions. Whenever everyone was present, they wouldn't miss the chance to get together and be a family – even the slightly more reserved members.

Tsuna lifted up a hand and smiled across at them.

As they reached him, the crowd parting for them-as if recognizing them as different, Lambo smiled sunnily at him, and Yamamoto grinned at his side, a faint blush entering Gokudera's cheeks, before also allowing a happy smile to enter his face. Chrome went on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek as he was pulled into a friendly embrace by Ryohei, and Mukuro merely smirked and from a distance away, Hibari stood stoically as he surveyed the crowd – it was a miracle that he was even there. And Tsuna remembered-that was the reason why he stayed in that blood-stained, sin-filled world. For them.

And as he removed his sunglasses and walked with his friends, he decided that it might be fine to be late to a meeting for once.

**A/N**: Please, please, please tell me what you thought! Please reassure me that I haven't completely ruined and mutilated your brains so badly that I should be locked up and kept away from computers or anything that can be written upon so as not to be a menace to the society! Um, yeah, so please review. And I didn't overdo all of that thinking right? Since it writ itself, I'll just blame my subconscious for being long-winded. It's amazing how much you can write about something small, really…Oh, geez, I'm babbling again! So yeah, _please_ review.

*grabs Tsuna who is crying cute uke tears*

There-wasn't that enough for you?

Now do yourself and me (mostly me) and type in a few words of encouragement and press that indigo button.

Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
